


Hot Cocoa

by Little_Drop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sibling Incest, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Drop/pseuds/Little_Drop
Summary: Many people would consider Bucky an awesome big brother, Bucky would probably have some objections to that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... Small disclaimer I am not a native speaker so there may be some mistakes in here. If you want to correct me in the comments, please do because I don't have a beta reader :D. 
> 
> Also BIG disclaimer: Please read the tags and leave if you don't like what's in them before you read something that could make you uncomfortable. ^^

James stared at the cup in front of him. He got goosebumps everytime he realised how abhorrent even the idea of acting on his deepest hidden fantasies was.  
"Fuck it." he dropped the little pill into the softly steaming cocoa in front of him, swirled the liquid a couple of times and picked it up from the kitchen countertop. 

"Buckyyy... What are you doing?" whined a tiny voice from down the hall as Bucky was making his way back to his little brothers room. "I'm here, you little turd. You should be thankfull, that I'm still willing to put up with babying you all the time." he grumbled, trying not to fixiate on the feeling of his organs making loopings inside of his stomach. 

Bucky and Peter always where close, closer than most brothers probably...or just in a different way. The older one still brought his little brother to bed almost every night. They either watched something on Netflix, talked until one of them fell asleep (Peter, most of the time.) or Peter begged Bucky to read a book to him, for old times sake. 

Tonight, they talked about the movie they saw today and while Peter was rambling about how he didn't want to be 'that guy' but liked the book 'IT' better than the movie, Bucky fixiated on the amount of cocoa lessening in his Cup. 

There was only a small puddle of brown liquid left when a light blush started forming on the younger boys cheeks. There was no going back now, Bucky tried to calm himself down, while placing one hand casually on Peters calf. "Okay Petey, I need to get some sleep now too, have a good night alright?" he said, standing up and fleeing to the door a little too fast. Peter didn't seem to notice, only following him with his eyes and mumbling a small "Good night, Buck...".

Ten minutes later, Bucky stared into the darkness of his room, picking at a thread from his bedsheet. Maybe, it wouldn't work. Maybe he would not co- His door opened and a narrow light cone fell over his covered feet. Just as suddenly as it was opened, the door closed again and almost silent steps crossed the wooden floor, before a lithe body snaked itself under Buckys blanket. 

"Peter? What are you doing?" trying to sound sleepy, even though he knew his younger sibling wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, he turned onto his back. "I- don't...I don't know, Buck...hel-help me I...mhhh..." Peters Hands found the front of Buckys shirt while he started humping his hip like a needy puppy. Bucky could feel his brothers cock through his boxers rubbing over his side, Peters laboured breath ghosting over his neck. Growing hotter by the second, he placed one hand on the small of peters back, pulling him completely on top of his hips. 

A deep moan broke from his throat at the feeling of his perfect little Peter grinding his cock over his own. "I'll give you what you need, babyboy, trust me okay? I got you. Just lemme take these o-" he almost changed his mind at the sound of Peter nearly sobbing when he lifted the boy off of him for a second. Shedding his boxers, he rolled over onto the boy, instantly being embraced by two lean legs. "B-buck you feel so good p-please don't leave me...ever..." 

"I'm always with you babyboy..." Peter felt like there was a fire burning under his skin when Bucky started to let his hands explore his body. The elder one started to place kisses all over the slender chest under him, slowly making is way down between Peters legs. Arching his back, trying to get even closer to his brothers touch, Peter let go of the blanket under him and grabbed his knees from behind. Exposing his ass to Bucky, the stream of quiet pleas started to flow from his mouth again. "Please...Please Bucky it's tingling...I don't know what to- I need you..." Bucky hummed, not able to contain a feral grin at the helplessness of his little baby. After a few seconds he gave in and went from stroking Peters tights to spreading his cheeks, instantly licking over the small hole. Peters next moan came straight out of a cheesy porn movie, one of his hands shooting to his big brothers longer hair, desperate to get him to do it again. 

Bucky started eating him out properly, swirling his tongue, pushing in as deep as he could and what seemed to be Peters favourite, gently biting the skin around his pucker. "More...more please..." the younger one begged with a wrecked voice, spreading his legs wider than Bucky though was possible to the boy. "Oh I will...I'm gonna wreck your little boy-pussy like you need it, Hm?" he got onto his knees and grabbed the small body by the legs, pinning him to the mattress. "Tell me how bad you need me babyboy..." he taunted, letting his cock slide over the spit-covered asshole. "I need your cock in me please... D-daddy I need you to fuck me so bad..." Peter didn't even notice saying the word, in contradiction to the man above him, who almost spilled all over his stomach at the sound of it. A growl left his throat. "God, Daddy's gonna give it to his needy little boy now, relax for me okay?" Bucky kept whispering praises into his baby brothers ear while slowly sliding past the tight ring, soaking up the desperate whimpers coming from the shaking boy. 

He gave Peter a moment to adjust, determined not to hurt him more than he had to. While he started to softly rock his hips, he cupped the side of Peters beautiful face and kissed him gently. The younger one clung to his broad shoulders, soaking up every bit of attention he could get from his big brother. Feeling the vice grip around his cock loosening, Bucky let his thrusts become harder. Soon Peter was not able to concentrate on the kiss anymore, his eyes rolling back into his skull, mouth falling open. Every time the mans dick slammed into him, he was thrown a little bit higher into the sky, loosing more and more of his already clouded mind. His whole body was tingling, oversensitive from the drugs cursing through his veins. And even though he was scared at first about what was happening to his body, he felt save in his brothers arms, hearing him growl into his ear, being able to cling to his back. He had no control over his body anymore but it was perfect with Bucky holding him while completely wrecking him at the same time. 

"Daddy...Daddy...M' gonna cum...yes yes...please... I ca- I can't- Oh god..." his whole body tensed, milking the dick inside of him perfectly while shooting his release all over himself. Bucky grabbed onto Peters hips hard enough to bruise, moving him in synch with his last few thrusts until burying himself balls deep inside of him, shooting his cum deep inside of his babys ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you want a second part.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ^^  
Tumblr: Little-drops-blog


	2. Pudding and Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while but I hope you will the second part as much as the first one! c:

The clock over the kitchen door showed 1pm when Peter finally stumbled into the room. His hair was a complete mess and because he was drowning in Buckys white hoodie, he kind of looked like a kid, that loved his ghost costume way too much. He mumbled a small “Hey…” before shuffling over to the fridge. Bucky, who was enjoying his coffee on a stool at the kitchen counter mumbled his greetings, while feeling the guilt crash down on him. He had cleaned his younger brother up last night while said boy was out like a light, he put some clothes on him and brought him back to his own bed, even though he would have loved to let him sleep in his arms. Now, the confusion was tattooed onto Peters forehead, his butt was hurting from the sex he didn’t remember and there where bruises covering his body in strange places. Bucky worried he would come and talk to him about it but his little brother hardly said anything all day long, even avoiding eye contact with him. 

The next two days peter was being spoiled. He only got his favorite meals, they watched what he chose on Netflix and he noticed that Bucky cancelled a date he had been looking forward to for a week, so they could go to the mall together. When they came back from their shopping trip, Bucky suggested to order pizza and made some pudding for dessert. Peter was a little confused… His brother always gave him a special treatment, but even for him this behavior was a little strange. At the same time he did not want to ask what this was all about, especially in terms of possibly loosing the older one as his stuffy, while they were watching Breaking Bad. When they where finished with their food, Bucky turned to his brother, a naughty grin spreading on his face. “I bought you something you do not know about at the mall…” “Really? Why Buck, you already payed for the things I chose!” Peter half heartedly complained, while accepting the bag offered to him. “Because its something… a little bit different-don’t open it yet!” confusion was clear on Peters face. “Why don’t you go to your room and try it on? Then you can do a little fashion show for me, like when we were younger…” at that, the younger boys eyes lit up. He sprang to his feet, scrambled to get the big paper bag into his arms without looking inside and ran to his room, shouting “Yes, yes, yes please, we haven’t done this in way too long!”. Bucky smirked to himself, he knew how much Peter missed dressing up and he also knew how much he himself missed watching Peter getting dressed up.

“Uhm…B-Buck?” the small voice pulled the mans gaze from the flat screen to the hallway. His heart gave a little flutter when he spotted the boy trying to hide behind the doorframe. The white thigh high stockings made Peters lithe legs look even more fragile, the short pink skirt sat perfectly on his thin waist and the white, slightly oversized crop top, which had ‘Babygirl’ written on the front, exposed his smooth stomach. “Its uhm… How do y-you like it?” Peter avoided looking into his brothers eyes and kept looking at his own small hands playing with the rim of his skirt. Bucky did not register the question, he leaned forward, propping his elbows onto his thighs, while his eyes were devouring the literal angel in front of him. He was surprised about Peters choice not to wear the Hoodie, that had also been in the shopping bag, until he finally caught the boys gaze. The pupils were blown wide… he also noticed a slight shiver wandering up his frame when he perceived the intense look in Buckys eyes . The pill seemed to kick in more and more, forcing the younger to relax despite the unfamiliar appearance he found himself in. 

“Why don’t you come here, Babygirl?” His brothers raspy voice seemed to work like a spell on Peter, pulling him closer, while at the same time pushing him deeper into his needy mindset, locking him in. Bucky watched the younger boy slide onto his knees in front of him, allowing him to crawl between his legs. “Hmmm… I knew you would look delicious in that skirt sweetheart… Do you like how you look?” he gently placed his hands on Peters goosebump covered forearms, swallowing at the sight of his much bigger hands next to his brothers. “I…I like that it makes me look smaller… I love when you make me feel small, Daddy…” the little angel answered, his voice dipping into a whisper at the last part. For a second, the older one felt like he might have died and gone to heaven… He growled a quiet “Fuck…”, while palming himself through his sweatpants, pulling the boy carefully closer by his neck. Leaning in, he let his thumb graze over Peters larynx, applying no pressure, just a silent suggestion… “You want me to make you feel good, hm?” He got an enthusiastic nod and a quiet whimper in reply. “Then earn it.” eager hands started pulling down his pants instantly, finally releasing the pressure on his dick due to his lack of underwear. The boy leaned in, fixing his somehow still innocent looking doe eyes on those of the man above him, while placing his plump lips on Buckys shaft. He started giving small kitten licks to the member in front of him, slowly working his way up to the top, letting his tongue swirl around the head. Bucky couldn’t decide between letting his head fall back onto the couch cushion and not wanting to loose the sight of his baby brother worshipping his cock. Instead he buried his right hand into soft locks, guiding Peter to wrap his lips around the head. “You’re doing so good, little one… Like you were made for doing this…” the boys big brown eyes never left his brothers while he swallowed more and more of his length down. After a while he pulled off, exchanging the pressure of his mouth with his hand for a second, taking a deep breath he panted “D-Daddy I need your help, I can’t get it deeper…”. Bucky took a shaky breath, nodding while he placed his hand more securely on Peters head.  
What followed was pure bliss… Peter was so eager to please, letting his older brother force his dick down his throat, tears running down his face. When he got pulled away, he whined, thinking he did something wrong, but his brother calmed him down immediately by placing a hand on his cheek. “Its okay Babyboy, daddy just doesn’t want to come jet…fuck you look so perfect like this…Come here…” he grabbed the small boy behind the knees, pulling him up onto his lap. “Lemme see what’s under there…” he growled, pushing the short skirt up until it revealed the white panties underneath. A wet spot was forming on the sleek material, making it see through, so that Bucky was able too see the cock trapped inside the underwear, that was barely big enough to cover it. Another whine broke the mans trance. “Daddy… please…I need you…” Peters pleas were followed by a shocked squeak when Bucky ripped the pantys off his hips and threw him onto the couch cushions. The older one proceeded to reach into his pants to reveal a bottle of lube, which he quickly opened and poured a generous amount of the contents onto his fingers. 

The boy underneath him was squirming again already but hummed happily when Bucky started to carefully work him open. He was distracted by his brothers mouth wandering over his body, whispering praise against the skin and kissing every centimeter he could reach. When Peter started to beg again, while pulling the man on top of him closer, seeking more of the satisfying burn, Bucky crooked his fingers one last time, pressing into his prostate before pulling them out. “Daddy’s going to give it to you now Babyboy… Relax okay?” he said, the boy nodding eagerly while his brother pulled one of his legs over his shoulder. Peter felt Buckys thick cockhead graze over his already puffy rim before he slowly pushed himself past it, the sensation forcing every other emotion or though out of his brain. The man stopped holding back, sinking into the tight heat of his brothers ass, making him moan and squeal, frantically searching for something to hold on to. The youngers eyes rolled back into his head when the other started to pound into him, using him like a doll only made for his pleasure. It was so easy for Bucky to move the small body around, he flipped him onto his stomach, laying him over the armrest of the sofa just to shove back inside. High pitched moans echoed through the apartment, accompanied by broken whines and pleas for more. The older grabbed his brother by the throat, pulling him closer to his face “You like that, hm? When I use you like you are my little slut? I’m already so deep inside of you but you still want more, don’t you?” he growled, quickly answered by a small sob “Yes…yes…please don’t ever stop, daddy…I-I want to yours!”.  
Buckys dick kept hammering against Peters prostate, turning the boy into a complete mess. His fingers dug into the armrest, his little cock dragging over the fabric, while his whole body shook through his brothers harsh movements. “D-daddy…I’m going to- I-“ all of his muscles were suddenly convulsing, every cell tingling as he shot his release over the sofa cushions. Bucky swore, his grip tightening on his little brothers waist, making him feel every pulse of his dick as he pumped his cum into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: little-drops-blog


End file.
